Intoxicated
by RedHighlights
Summary: A RenoxElena fic for QueenAlla. Elena and vodka don't mix, as Reno will soon find out.


A/N: I got a requesty! Queen, I apologize for taking so long. Writers block struck again. 

Dedication: For QueenAlla~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, well, *bwahahahaha*.

--------------------------------------------------

Elena walked into the local bar, not actually looking for her date (as she told Rude), but looking for none other than Reno. Seeing as how it was a Friday night, and he had just gotten his paycheck, (why he deserves to get paid, with all the shenanigans he pulls, god knows) it was only customary for him to spend it all on booze. Glancing at the bar, she saw what she came for. Reno was sitting on a stool, trying the old 'yawn-and-put-your-hand-around-chicks-shoulder' trick. Frankly, and thankfully, it wasn't working. She walked over and sat down next to him. 

"Reno," she said, nodding. He looked surprised.

"Wait, is it? Is that Elena? In a bar? Hell must be freezing over," he said, eyes widening in mock astonishment. "Lemme guess, you're here to ruin my fun, right?" He asked, motioning to the woman on his other side, in whom wasn't paying much attention at all to him.

"Shut up…" She grumbled, and told the bartender to get her a water. The bartender glared at her, telling her it was a bar, made for ordering booze. She rose an eyebrow, and he slowly complied. 

"So," Reno started. "What are you of all people doing at a bar?" 

Elena took a sip of her water. "Looking for someone," she said. "I'll be back in a moment," she muttered, and headed towards the bathroom.

Reno's eyes sparkled. He poured the water out of her glass, and grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind the counter, poured it all in place of the water. He quickly set it back, and looked downwards into his own drink. Elena came back, sitting down, and taking a long swig from her glass. She had drained it before she realized something was weird. 

"Ick. This water tastes weird," she complained to Reno. He shrugged, hiding his smile. 

"Must be the Midgar water," he said, snickering. She eyed him suspiciously and ordered another one. Since the bartender was down with another customer, Reno hopped behind the bar and hiding the glass behind something, filled it to the brim with vodka again. He handed it to her and smiled. She half-smiled, and took another swig. By this time, Elena, not used to having vodka in such quantities, not used to having vodka period, was getting a bit woozy. She finished off the 'water' and set it down. 

She had another two glasses of it before she totally lost it. 

She pressed her cheek to the cold counter, and took a deep breath. Reno stared down at her and burst out laughing. She glared icicles. He grinned, and patted her on the back. He had another fit of laughing when she started hiccupping. 

Sooner or later she fell asleep, and Reno, having sobered up just a bit, carried her bridal style to his car, put her in the passengers seat, and drove her back to his apartment, passing out on the couch with her head on his lap upon arrival. 

The next morning Elena woke with a killer headache. She groaned, and opened her eyes to see Reno snoring loudly. She gasped and rolled off the couch, waking him.

"Morning," he said, looking at the figure on the floor. 

"Reno! Is this your apartment!?" she yelled, motioning around her. He cringed. 

"Um.. Yes," he said, giving her a half-smile, afraid she was going to maim him. 

She breathed deeply and gathered her wits. 

"And why am I here?" she asked, taking another breath. 

"You passed out in the bar and I figured I couldn't leave you there so I brought you here so you'd be safe," he said blankly. 

"Oh," she said, feeling bad for yelling. "Well.. We have work, go get ready," she brushed off her clothes and headed to the bathroom. She came out later, looking much better. Reno had his back turned to her, bent over slightly to examine the newspaper. She walked over, closed her eyes, and put her arms around his midsection, turning her head so her cheek was against his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Reno," she said softly. He blushed, surprised, and brushed his fingers against her hand. 

"Your welcome," he breathed. She hesitated, not really wanting to let go. Of course, she couldn't let anyone but the constant voices in her head reminding her that she wanted him that, though. She slowly released him, and went out the door, heading to Shinra. 

He stood there, not sure of what happened, wondering if that was actually Elena. He shrugged it off, and got ready with a smile on his face, replaying the moment in his mind. Maybe she wasn't as boring as he thought after all. 


End file.
